New Arrival:Hero in White
by RagingBahamut
Summary: HIATUS! through the sky, a player starts to panic. After getting through his initial shock he saves a village and accepts the fact that he is no longer in a game. What will happen to him in this new world filled with new people, new horizons, a new life, and new hopes? Being givin a second chance at a second life as a powerful god-like being, what will he make of this situation?
1. I-New Dawn

**I am a freshmen student in highschool so i'm not the best of writers, this is also my first ever fanfiction and the first thing i've written that's this long without it being for school. To quench my thirst for** _ **Overlord**_ **I decided to read fanfictions, and now I'm writing my own. I hope you enjoy and some feedback would be nice.**

All he can hear is the howling wind rushing past him and the furious fluttering of his cape.

"Wh...WHAT?!"

He should have been standing on top of one of the many branches of the world tree; staring up at the vast but artificial sky created by the shitty devs of Yggdrasil. However, he finds himself falling down at incredible speed currently. He was quickly descending towards an abyss of complete and utter darkness except a few specks of light off in the distance.

"Wasn't the game suppose to be shutting down today?!What is going on!?"

"And...and, WHY DOES THIS FEEL SO REAL!?"

"CRAP!seriously? I… I think i'm .hehe…."

Panicking, he screams out as certain death steadily approach him.

-3000 meters

"No no no no, what do i do? What do i do?"

-2500 meters

"Crap crap crap crap, if i don't do something i'm a goner"

-2000 meters

'Uh..uh..wait, wait a minute, don't i have that flight necklace?"

-1500 meters

"Where did i put that damned thing?"

Sticking out his hand, he reached into his inventory. Taking a while to find the amulet he exclaims "YATTA!"

-530 meters

Activating the amulet the second it got around his neck, his plumet came to a sudden stop. Opening up his eyes, he stares around and blinks a couple of time before letting out a sigh of relief.

"That was close, like seriously close, a couple more seconds and i would've been a red splat against whatever is down there"

Being a human, he was unable to see in the pitch darkness of the night unlike most demihumans and heteromorphic beings. He reached into his bag to take out a ring that made it seems as if it were a bright and sunny day.

"Now then...what in the world happened to me?"

"Did the damned shitty devs troll us or something? Maybe they extended the time until the servers were shut down? Or maybe the game was never shutting down at all?"

"but ... last i checked Yggdrasil didn't have anything as advanced as feeling the wind against my face."

"Could thi...no no, it couldn't be...but then again...is this... Yggdrasil 2 or something?

"Hmmm...i'll try contacting a GM first"

...nothing...absolutely no response…

"N..NANDA KORE WA!?"

"Ok ok, let's try using [Message] then"

*cricket chirping…

…."hmm…"

"Could...could this be real life?"

"No no no"

Shaking his head he quickly dismisses such an idea…

"It couldn't be, stuff like getting transported into an alternate world only happens in anime and manga and stuff…"

"I know, i'll just log off"

As he tried to bring up the in game menu with a swipe of his hand nothing happened, he furiously swipes his hand around left and right.

"...this can't be, haha...it's just a bug in the system...ye...yeah, just a bug in the system."

"The GMs will get it fixed soon, and soon i'll be able to open up the menu and call them and everything"

"I'll just wait a bit..yeah"

Suddenly he hears some rustling in the tall grass below. Looking down he saw some goblins chasing after something, he saw what looked like an injured girl around 10 years old. He grabbed one of the swords hanging from his waist and quickly descended. He launched himself at one of the the nasty green demihuman at full speed with his sword ready to strike. The moment he made contact the goblin cried out in agony as he collided against the ground, kicking up dust and smoke. The other goblins quickly turned around as well as the young girl they were pursuing.

Their was about 9 of them not counting the one he just cleaved in half.

"Now now, picking on a little girl? Why not pick on someone who can fight back?"

One of them started saying "wh..wha.."

It's head flew in an arc across the air before landing in a thud. It's companions quickly turned their heads to where their comrades should have been just to see the mysterious man standing their. It made no sense to them, the man was standing 13 meters away, yet there he was, in place of their fallen comrade. Letting out an angry scream, one of the goblins quickly took charge and yelled, "A..ATTACK!"

Then in a brilliant flash of light, his head too went flying. His comrades took a step back before they all charged in at once, but...that was their biggest mistake. The man swung his sword in a huge arc around himself, effectively cleaving the goblins in two.

As he stared around at the corps of the goblins, all he saw was blood, guts, and heads rolling around. Not a single data crystal was left behind, he suddenly had a thought… if this is real? This looks too real to be a game..

Then he scrunched his nose, he sniffed at the air,

"Wha...what is this, this horrendous smell? It's like a mix of rotten fungus and the smell of iron"

Could..could this be the smell of the goblin's corpse? No..no...it can't be, this isn't real..this..this is a game. He collapsed to the ground, on his knees, he breathed in heavily..this can't be real..but..but..it feels, smells, and looks so real.

"I...I don't think i'm in a game anymore…"

Being an otaku, this idea wasn't all that new to him and thus he was able to accept it a little quicker than most other people.

Laughing to himself, he suddenly slumped, then he quickly looked up and released a loud "WA-I!"(YAY! Or Woohoo! basically)

The girl was going through a torrent of emotions, she was scared..no..she was terrified and injured. A moment ago she was running for her life from a group of goblins and now she's staring at a man in a set of white plate armor with a flowing red cape. She was overjoyed, her knight in shining armor had just came in and valiantly rescued her. But all of a sudden he knelt on the ground and then released a loud yell of victory.

She was saved..but wait..her village is still in trouble. She ran up to the man and begged him, "Mr..pl..please help me!"

"My village's in trouble, those goblins you slayed, there are more of them and they're pillaging my village as we speak"

Her knight looked down at her before nodding, he stood up and lifted her up into his arms . He quickly glanced at the direction she came from and ran towards it at full speed. A few seconds later they had arrived, he placed her down and told her to stay close. He charged through the goblins numbers, cutting them down to size. Be it goblins or ogres, he quickly dealt with them with a single swing of his blade. Even when faced up against the towering troll, he did not waver. The villagers stared at him in awe as he drove back the dastardly beasts that had invaded their beloved homes and murdered their cherished loved ones.

Their hero stood their for a second, looking around to make sure they were no longer in harm's way. He then sheathed his sword and let out a sigh. The villages stood there for a minute before letting out a cheer and surrounding the stranger who had saved them

_ The sun rose across the horizon in a brilliant spectacle of colors, first it was a deep red, then a bright yellow, and finally a bright blue as the sun rose higher over the horizon. The villagers were still recovering from a night of burying their loved ones and weeping of joy and sadness. They had lost their families and friends but they were not entirely wiped out, all thanks to their hero whose name they have yet asked for.

In the middle of the village stood a few figures, one of the two that stood apart from the rest was a man in full white plate with a flowing red cape, he had two swords at his waist. He had taken off his helmet and you could see a handsome man with darkish purple hair who seemed to be in his mid 20s. He had two different colored eyes, one bright blue and the other was completely yellow. The whites of his yellow eye was actually the complete opposite, and his pupil was a darkish reddish color.

The other man who stood out was the village chief, he was a man in his late 40s. Despite that he had a strong build. A broad chest and thick biceps as well as nice strong looking legs. And despite his appearance as a battle thirsty brute,he was also quite intellectual. The two men were discussing the events that had occurred the night before. The chief and the man strong men of the village was able to hold off the the horde of goblins and orcs long enough for their hero to arrive.

"We cannot thank you enough young man, might i ask you for your name?amongst all the confusion such an important thing as that was missed, my apologies"

"No, no, no need to apologize Abreas-san, it's only natural to get caught up in the moment and forget small details such as names. As for my name, it is Cor Sublimis Olor, but you can call me Cygnus"

"Well then Cygnus-dono, you have our thanks, are you sure you don't want anything else besides information?"

"You and your village have repaid me plenty, besides, i couldn't possibly ask for more after your misfortune."

"I'll just head over to the closest city of Arwinter, you said it was the capital city of the Baharuth Empire?"

"Yes, the second closest city from here is Auteria. If you wish to sign up as an adventurer you can go to the Adventurer guild. Certainly you're as strong as a mythril rank adventurer, perhaps even adamantium"

"Well, we'll see about that. Once again, thank you for your help, and the food you give me will surely be of use"

"I should get going, if i start now i can make it before nightfall"

"Wait a second Cygnus-dono, do you require a horse?"

"No thank you, i have my own steed, I just left him somewhere safe outside of the village"

After receiving praises and thanks from the villagers one after another, Cygnus was about to exit Oxion village when Fara ran up to him for a hug.

"Thank you Cygnus-san, i won't ever forget you, and to make sure you don't forget me, you can have this"

The 10 year old brought her hands out from behind her back and handed the man a crown made of flowers

"It's wonderful Fara, i will cherish this while on my journey. Now hurry back, don't make your mother worry"

"Bye bye "

"Sayonara, little lady"

As he walked away from the village, Cygnus smiled a bit

"It's not so bad being the hero, i think i can enjoy this world without a problem. I don't mind leaving behind the old one anyway. Not like i had any real friends, all those other guys just wanted my parent's wealth...but i can't blame them."

Shaking off the thought of his past life, Cygnus starts up into a sprint, excited about what is to come, about what awaits him in this new world. Shaking with excitement he jumped up and gave a cry of joy.

End of uh..Prologue/Chapter 1?

 **Author's Note**

 **I didn't plan this ahead with a rough draft or an organizer at all. I just opened up google docs and wrote what came to mind.**

 **As for the character's name, i used a fantasy/medieval name generator.**

 **Cor Sublimis Olor translate to Heart of Majestic Swan, or at least that's what google translate is telling me. Also the part where he says to call him Cygnus, Cygnus is swan, but when you put in Heart of Majestic Swan in the English to Latin translation Cor Sublimis Olor is what you get. I'm really not too sure on the name so i would appreciate it if i can get some feedback about it. And his appearance is based of a character i created in a mmorpg called** **Revelation Online** **; I have a screenshot of the face but i'm not too sure if i can post links in my author's note, reading through the guidelines i didn't see anything about links. Can someone tell me if i can or not?Other than that, I think that's all for my end of chapter author's note.**


	2. II-A Hero Among Us

**Reading through my last chapter I realized I made some mistakes. While I was writing at 2 in the morning, I admit, I could've gone back and proofread it all.**

 **RyuujiVantek** **-Thank you for the feedback, as for the time when my OC appeared, good question; I will be thinking about it.**

 **phstreetking** **-Hmm, i'll try to update it whenever i can, maybe once every a freshmen and all i'm not that busy.**

Huffing and puffing, the adventurers stopped running. They were expecting to go out and kill some goblins in a nearby village but instead they ran into a horde of goblins,seven ogres, and a mountain troll. The others all wielded blunt weapons, from maces to thick tree branches. The troll had an entire tree for a weapon. The branches were broken off, leaving behind jagged stumps pointing out.

The Shadow Moon adventurer's group consisted of 5 members, Berin was a warrior as well as the leader. Nell was the magic caster along with Philon; the other two members are half-elf twins, Aeran and Reyra. They were both hunters with scouting and detecting abilities. Being a gold rank adventurer's team, they thought the request would've been completed without a problem. However, Berin and Aeran had some broken bones, Reyra couldn't move her left hand and the two magic casters were exhausted.

Facing off against some orcs and goblins were no problem for them, but their sheer numbers and the mountain troll had overwhelmed them. Suddenly they heard a crash from behind them.

"Crap, they've caught up. Everyone keep running"

"No, you guys go ahead, i'll hold them off for as long as i can. Try to get back to Arwinter and get some help"

"Berin no!you can't hold them all back by yourself"

"JUST GO! Besides, you all have something to live for...Philon, Nell, weren't you guys going to get married? And Aeran, Reyra...you two have each other"

"After all we've been through? You can't say you have nothing to live for! What about us? LIVE FOR US!"

"FORGET ABOUT ME JUST…."

A loud roar interrupted Berin before he could finish, there in front of them was a towering monster. It radiated the smell of rotten flesh and disgusting fungus, it looked down on them, killing intent in its eyes. Berin rushed forward, hurting his already injured leg some more. He released a roar full of anger, swinging his sword towards the monster's leg but to no avail. Before he realized what had happened, he went flying towards a tree. The others could hear a loud thud as Berin collided with the tree. He fell down and stopped moving, the others would have thought he was dead if he hadn't release a quiet groan.

Then behind the troll, came the other pursuers. The ogres and goblins lumbered out of the thickets like a bunch of babies learning to walk. Aeran collapsed onto his knees, eyes wide with terror and hopelessness. Reyra tried to console her brother but she couldn't, what could she have said? Nothing can save them now she thought. Tears streaming down her face she looked into the sky, reaching out her hand for a sign of hope. Nell and Philon watched as their comrades had succumb to despair, they still had some mana. They could cast a minor healing spell on Berin, but what use would that make? Berin alone cannot save them.

The troll lifted its tree trunks above his head, preparing to bring it down on the half elf twins. The magic casters shrunk back in fear, "we're next" they thought. The troll lifted up its other hand to get a better grasp on the tree that was now lifted up over his head. The twins closed their eyes as the tree was brought down on them. Instantly they were crushed by a tremendous force. Their innards spewing out everywhere. Nell received a face full of blood and bodily fluids as Philon screamed out in horror. Opening his eyes, Philon saw the crushed head of Aeran fall off the log as it peels off of the tree bark. All Nell could see was red, everything was red, the sky, the trees, the ground, everything. Reyra and her brother were no more, all that was left was a pile of crushed up bones and meat, like ground beef to the monster that had crushed them.

At least, that's what the twins had thought in their head. Opening her eyes slowly, Reyra saw nothing in front of her. Looking down she saw the troll lying down with an exquisitely crafted greatsword embedded in its head. Its arms and legs twitched a bit before finally the beast went still. It looked exactly like a statue, unmoving and lifeless. Reyra then saw a white flash jump out from behind her. Their in front of them was what they thought to be an angel, glowing with celestial radiance.

It was suited up in full plate armor, its face covered by the extravagant helmet. A red cape hung from its shoulders and two short swords was in its hands. Then it spoke…

"Are you all alright? Your friend over there, is he alive?"

It was an angelic male voice to them, at first they thought they were dreaming. Why would such a person dirty himself for a couple of peasants with rusty swords and armor.

"Are..are you real?"

"As real as this situation is, but don't worry, you're fine now. Why? Because i am here."

He suddenly charged in, steamrolling past the first two ogres. In an instant they were dead, their heads slowing sliding off their necks. The other 5 ogres stepped back in fear and the goblins fell down. Staring in fear at the person who had just killed 2 ogres without breaking a sweat. Then he suddenly leapt towards 3 other ogres, their was a sudden flash and the ogres were on the floors, like puppets whose strings have been cut.

The other two ogres tried running away, the goblins were long gone. Then a loud yell cut across the area.

[Lightning God's Arm]

A sudden burst of electricity struck them, burning them to a crisp. The man had disappeared from his current location. He had charged forward, towards the ogres. Behind him was a smoking trial of fire, the ground and the vegetation that was in his path had been charred.

He quickly glanced around, after making sure there was no more imminent threat in the vicinity, he sheathed his two swords. He slowly walked towards the troll's carcass; wrapping his hand around the handle of the greatsword that had been lodged into the monster's skull, he pulled out the blade.

Making his way towards the the body of Berin, he checked to see if the man was alive. His hand disappeared and he pulled out a vial of red liquid from thin air. A few moments after he poured the liquid on Berin, the latter's eyes fluttered open. Berin jumped up with the speed and agility that was to be expected from a veteran adventurer such as himself. He quickly took a defensive pose with his sword in one hand and shield on the other. Looking around he saw that his comrades were alright, the goblins,ogres, and trolls were gone and there was a man standing to his side. When he noticed the man he jumped back in surprise.

"Who, who are you?"

"It's alright Berin, he saved us all" said Reyra in an exhausted voice.

"Is..is that so?"

Berin sheathes his sword and hung his shield on his back, he walked towards the man, getting down on his knees he screams out:

"THANK YOU!THANK YOU FOR SAVING MY FRIENDS!"

Tears streaming down his face, Berin continues prostrate himself in front of the one who saved his friend's life.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you…*sniffle...what's..what's your name?"

"My name is Cygnus...it's alright now, you guys are safe"

"Thank you Cygnus-san, thank you...how can i ever repay you?"

"It's alright, I don't need a compensation"

"But..but..*sniffle..thank you"

Cygnus stood up and started giving out minor healing potion to the other members of Shadow Moon.

"What's, what's this? No, you don't have to"

"Yeah, these are just some minor scratches"

"Are you sure? That half elf girl over there, her hand seems to be broken"

Walking over to Reyra and Aeran, Cygnus handed her the healing healing potion. She was adamant about using such an expensive thing for a broken hand but she eventually gave in and allowed herself to be healed. Finally, after everyone in Shadow Moon had recovered from the trauma of what just occurred, they introduced themself to Cygnus.

"I am Berin the vanguard of this group, Shadow Moon"

"I am Nell, the one responsible for healing"

"Philon, the arcane magic caster"

"We are Reyra and Aeran, we're twins and we are the scouts and Hunters"

Having been introduced to Shadow Moon, Cygnus reintroduces himself.

"Nice to meat you all, my name is Cygnus; I am a traveler that's new to the Baharuth Empire, you can just call my Cygnus, no need for honorifics"

"Cygnus, we cannot thank you enough...are you sure there's nothing we can do to repay you? Just ask and we will try our best to deliver"

"No no, no need...but if you insist, can i travel with you guys for a little while? Also, i would like it if you answer some of my questions since, like i said before, i am new to the Empire"

"Of course you may travel with us, and as for the questions, we'll try our best"

"Thank you Berin, will you excuse me real quick then? I rushed over here when i heard the roar so i left some of my stuff at my camp"

"We should be the one thanking you, we will gather our supplies as well, do you know where the river is?"

"Yes, my camp is actually located at the river bank, is it safe to say that's where we'll meet up?"

"Of course, now we must go and try to salvage as much of our stuff as we can, we will see you again soon"

After returning to his camp Cygnus begins to pack up his tent and the stuff the villagers had given him. When he had finished, he heard some rustling coming from upstream. Stepping out of the shrubbery was Berin and his party.

"Hello Cygnus, are you done packing already?"

"Ah yes, I didn't have too many things to pack. So, where are you guys heading?"

"We were suppose to go to a village and exterminate the goblins that had been bothering the people, but…."

"Ah I see, what's the name of the village?"

"Uh.. Oxion village i believe it was"

"Oh is that so, actually i stopped by Oxion village before i got here, i've already taken care of it"

"Is that so..well then, I guess we'll be heading back into the city, Arwinter"

"Oh? I was actually heading there myself, although i don't quite know the way, i knew the general direction"

"What a stroke of luck, it's like our fates are tied"

"Oh shut up Philon, you know i don't believe in fate and destiny and all that"

"You're just jealous you don't have an aptitude for magic"

"Right, whatever you say"

"Anyway, shall we head out then? It's almost sunrise but it's still dark, do you wish to rest awhile Cygnus?

"No need, I should be asking you guys that, after that entire ordeal.."

"...well that's that, do you have a ride?"

"Ah yes, let me just summon him"

Reaching into his inventory, Cygnus brings out a horse shaped amulet. Breaking it in half, a majestic black war horse that contrasted with his armor appeared.

"Wh… what was that? How do you do that? Reaching into nothingness and then bringing something out"

"Ah.. uh..ummm...it's a magic item, yeah a magic bag, and the horse thing was a magic item as well"

"I see, they must be very expensive. Are you by any chance royalty Cygnus?"

"Royalty?!1 of course not, i'm just a traveler, although i wish to learn more about the adventurer profession"

Everyone starts hopping onto their horse, Reyra and Aeran share theirs while Nell and Philon hopped onto theirs.

"An adventurer huh? Well then, what is it you wish to know?"

The group started moving forward, towards their destination of Arwinter, more specifically, the guild building. As they made their way towards the city, the group answered Cygnus' questions. Before long, they had arrived in front of a two story building. It wasn't as grand as the buildings in Asgard but it stood out compared to the other buildings around it.

"That's everything you need to know about being an adventurer, so what do you say? Want to become an adventurer or not?"

"I will have to think about it, but i'm pretty sure i do"

"Well when you've decided, the guild building is right here, just ask for us and we'll help you out ok?"

"Sure will, thanks again, now if you'll excuse me i will be off, i have some things to take care of"

"No problem, it's the least we can do"

"Good bye for now Berin, Reyra, Aeran, Nell, and Philon"

"See ya later"-Philon

"Cya"-Reyra/Aeran

"Be careful, you are strong but the city can still be a dangerous place even for someone like you"-Nell

"We shall meet again Cygnus"-Biren

Walking through the city, Cygnus stared at the signs of shops and buildings. Unable to read it, he turned away.

{"I guess i'm unable to read the language despite the fact that it sounds like japanese. I will have to learn to read and write if i want to be able to live in this world"}

{"If only I still had that potion that could allow me to learn a new language instantly, i'm not sure if it would work the same way in this world as it did in Yggdrasil though"}

{"Perhaps I still have the grimoire of accelerated learning, it was given out to new players to help them progress. I'm pretty sure i never used mine though"}

Reaching into his inventory, Cygnus pulled out a deep blue colored book with elegant gold embroidery on it. Along with the embroidery, there was also the crest of the wise elf lord of Álfheimer.

{"YES! Good job past me, i guess now it's time to hit the books"}

Wandering through the streets, Cygnus was hopelessly lost. Unable to find the library he decides to ask a stranger for help. Thus, he stands in front of a large building with pillars supporting it, it reminded him of the Athena pantheon he saw when he went to Athens.

Entering the building he ran into what he thought was the librarian.

"Excuse me, are you the librarian?"

"Yes, how can i help you"

"It's a bit embarrassing, but um..I would like to learn to read and write"

"Hmm? That's uh..going to cost you, you know? You would have to hire a teacher of some sort, and they don't come cheap"

"Ah no, that's alright, I just need the books and I will be fine"

"If you say so, but you can't take the books out of the building unless you're a student of the academy or have a library membership, which like i said before, cost money"

"That's alright, i'll be fine"

"I see, then those books over there are all the books you will need to learn and write"

Thanking the librarian, Cygnus walks off towards the location she pointed out to him. Reaching into his inventory, he pulls back out the grimoire of accelerated learning and begins using it. There was a slow pulsing dark blue glow that slowly turned light blue before finally disappearing in a bright white glow along with the grimoire. Feeling the affect of the grimoire on him he begins his long journey in the archives of the Arwinter Magic Academy's grand library.  
_

Inside the inn was several men, all chatting and drinking in groups. Behind the counter was a tough looking old man cleaning out a couple of cups. In one corner was 5 people, all with a gold plates hanging on them. They sat there talking amongst themselves, glancing towards the door every once in awhile. Suddenly as they were about to turn their attention back towards each other, the door swung open; everyone in the room sat there, not a sound could be heard from them. Standing in the doorway was a man in white full plate, his helmet was off and you could see a man in his mid 20s inside the armor. He had dark purple hair and mismatching eyes. He had a great sword hanging on his back, most of it hidden by his red cape; on his waist hung two short swords. He had a nice build and a handsome face, his entire body was screaming "LOOK AT ME," or at least, that's what it seems like considering most of the people in the room couldn't take their eyes off of him.

But then all of sudden, a couple of men started to laugh.

"Ha look at that copper plate, thinks he's a man, boys"

Cackling away the men continued mocking him.

"Who bought all that for ya? Your rich daddy? Everybody, we better bow down to his highness before he runs and tells his daddy he's being made fun of"

The 5 people in the corner suddenly stood up and the room went silent once again. They approached the man who had just entered the room. They stood their, staring at eachother for what seemed like hours. And then they reached out for eachother.

"Cygnus! It's good to see you again, I see that you're officially an adventurer as of today. Congratulations, by the way, did all that studying the library payed off"

"Hey everyone, it's good to see some familiar faces again, I was only able to see you guys once or twice during those 2 weeks but now i'm back."

"So Cygnus, you ready for your first mission? We took a request that we thought you could handle, plate"

"Yeah, yeah, Berin whatever, so what's the request?"

"We'll tell you on the way there, let us go"

In unison, all other 4 members of Shadow Moon and their latest member exclaimed, "AYE!"

End of Chapter 2

 **Author's Note**

 **And there you have chapter 2, the last scene in the inn is kind of like in the canon when Momon first enters the inn with his copper plate on.**

 **Cygnus is quite different from Ainz, he came into this world without the responsibility of taking care of a guild base full of NPCs, allowing him more freedom.**

 **And being a non undead, he's able to blend in easier with the humans of this new world. However, he is not human, i'm still thinking about what he is so i'm not going to say it yet but think something along the line of angels.**

 **As for my update schedule, I was only able to write all this and upload it within a few days of the first chapter because 1. Spring break and 2. The weekend**

 **I will try to update it every week but I might be able to do more.**

 **I appreciate the views, follows/favs, and feedbacks. I will try to not disappoint**

 **If you guys have something you don't like or just an opinion at all, go ahead and share, all the feedback will only help me get better so that i won't make the same mistakes in the future.**

 **That's about everything, so thank you for reading. :D**


	3. III-Looming Threat

Hey everyone, i'm back, I wasn't able to upload last week because of testing and I had some personal business during the weekend, but here it is, chapter 3. Since I had 2 weeks to work on this, it's going to be longer than my previous two chapters. I wasn't sure about whether or not I should introduce the problem/antagonist of my story or give a little more background information on my OC so imma put them together in this chapter.

* * *

Far away, on an island kingdom to the south of the continent. Was a boy with different colored eyes and dark violet hair. His father was a one legged veteran and his mother was a teacher at the kingdom's magic academy. The family were closely acquainted to the kingdom's royalty. The country was a prosperous one, its citizens were able to read and write, food and water was bountiful, and slums did not exist. Being surrounded by the ocean, the country had a huge seafood market with a large variety of fishes. The country of Sinarnya was peaceful, the last war that had ravaged the country was more than 20 years ago. Due to their prosperity and the times of peace, the people were able to focus on things such as magic. They also had a very capable army, even though they were safe, it was better to be prepared. Sinranya was occasionally attacked by pirates, but the strong magic caster and warriors were always able to repel them without letting a single citizen get injured. The country's average magic caster were able to cast tier 2-3 spells and the strongest knights were equal to platinum ranked adventurers. Out of all the kingdom's warriors, the boy was one of the strongest. His name was Cygnus, his father's name was Sparrkan, and his mother was Yamuraiha. They were the strongest warrior and magic caster in the kingdom.

Cygnus was born with a very special ability, he was able to pick things up extremely quickly. He had a natural talent for magic and a great aptitude for sword play. He was trained by his father and taught by his mother, thus he quickly became one of the strongest individuals in Sinranya. At the age of 19 he was capable of casting tier 4 magic and his strength rivaled that of the Empire's Imperial Earth Guard. When he turned 20, he decided to set out and explore the world. His parents were reluctant to let him go at first but after considering his strength, they eventually allowed him but only if he took some others with him. After the first year of traveling, he got separated from the group he was traveling with.

"That was 8 months ago"-Cygnus

"I..I see Cygnus...that's too bad"-Berin

"It's no problem Berin, i'm sure they're fine"-Cygnus

"But wow Cygnus, you're amazing. To know up to the 4th tier of magic and still be as proficient with the sword as you are"-Reyra

"Yeah no kidding, only a handful of Fluder's students can cast tier 4 magic, and I bet none of them can even wield a sword properly let alone 3"-Aeran

"Oh, don't flatter me so much you guys, i'm sure there are others in this world far superior to me{ I hope not}"-Cygnus

"You're too humble Cygnus, i'm glad we ran into you. You're extremely helpful and have all sorts of skills like cooking, which by the way, taste awesome"-Aeran

"Is, is that so?you saying that makes me feel kind of like a tool Aeran..."-Cygnus

"Ah..NO NO, that's not what I meant!"-Aeran

With a sudden thud, Aeran fell to the ground with his legs sticking up and twitching

"Stupid brother, look what you did, you hurt Cygnus' feelings"-Reyra

"Haha, I was just joking around Reyra"-Cygnus

Laughing and joking around, the group started unpacking their supplies for the night.

Cygnus-{That went well, they all believed my story...I feel bad about lying to them after all they've done to help me but I can't just tell them the truth}

Cygnus-{"Yeah, I came from another world, before this was all a game but then I was transported here by some mysterious and unknown force"}

Cygnus-{They'll think i'm crazy}

"Wait, Cygnus, doesn't that mean you're 21?"-Reyra

"Uh..yeah, why?"-Cygnus

"Um..well. that means you're just a year older than my brother and I in human years, we thought you were at least 25"-Reyra

"Do I look that old?"-Cygnus

"No no, it's just with your abilities, we thought you were a little older, finding someone so skilled and so young is just really rare"-Reyra

"Oi, you guys, why don't you quit talking about age and experience and what not and come help me make camp?"-Berin

"Yeah, yeah old man we'll be right there"-Aeran

"Hey, i'm not that old, i'm only 32"-Berin

"That's 10 years older than us in human years"-Aeran

"Whatever, just come over here, Philon and Nell are collecting wood for a fire and setting up surveillance"-Berin

With the conversations dying down and the Night rolling in the adventurer team, Shadow moon, settled down around the campfire, making a meal and finally, going to sleep with a rotation on the person acting as lookout.

A majority of the things that Cygnus had told the others about his past was a lie, he had gotten most of that from an Anime series from a century ago going by the name of Magi. He was not the son of the strongest warrior and most powerful magic caster in the Sinranya kingdom. He was Kimihito Kurusu, the son of a rich business owner and a highly successful artist. His parents weren't cold and unloving, they were just extremely busy. Unable to keep their eyes on him, he made friends with the wrong people who couldn't care less about him. They all wanted the money and fortune his parents possessed. They would only befriend and get on his good side so he would invite them over. After discovering that fact, Kurusu stopped socializing at school and became a shut in at home. Eight years ago he had discovered the DMMORPG called Yggdrasil, and that had changed his life forever. Everyday after school, he would spend hours upon hours playing the game. He had even decided to get home schooled by some tutors that his parents had hired. He devoted himself to the game, but not entirely. He did not neglect his studies and continued his learning. He was a huge otaku, and despite his lack of socializing he had a great understanding of people. His social skills remained intact even with the very little interactions he was getting with those of his age. By the time he was 21 years old, he was a major role-playing character who was still very capable in PVP even though he had focus on role-playing.

His character was at the very basics, an Archangel. But he had chosen to walk a different path and descend from grace...but only half way. He was a half angel half demon. He kept the abilities of an angel and had a high resistance against positive-type magic as well as negative-type magic. His demon half allowed him a few other bonus abilities. The maximum amount of spells available for level 100 players was 300, but due to the [Demonic Knowledge] ability of his demon half and the [Celestial Wisdom] ability of his angel half, he was capable of learning around 500 spells.

He enjoyed melee combat but was also fascinated by magic, so he chose to be a battle mage. He took some warrior classes and some mage classes to combine them into a mage who was capable of acting as the vanguard or assassin in a group. He was the group's wild card. Although if he had just used his warrior abilities in a fight against the World Champion "Touch Me" of "Ainz Ooal Gown" he would definitely lose. However, if he had used everything in his repertoire, his chances of winning would be much greater.

The Nephalem sub-race had a special transformation. Most of their stats would almost triple with their physical damage skyrocketing. However, transforming would turn the player into a melee combatant who could only use up to 20 to 30 single target abilities. Also, the player would take double damage from all sources and would be unable to move before and after transforming. Additionally, they would lose the ability to use items such as health potions, be unable to teleport through gates and portals, and after reverting to their original form, the player would be at half health.

The Nephalem sub-race, unlike regular Archangels and Arch-demons, can only bring out their pair of black and white wings if they sacrifice 25% of their MP and 10% of their HP. They also lose the [Divine Judgement] super tier spell which allowed them to instantly kill all lvl 90 and under demon/undead players and most unprepared lvl 100 players.A worthy price to pay for the many benefits of descending. Aside from combat, his character was well versed in other categories. He had built a perfect role play character who could be a great combatant when needed.

In this new world, Cygnus has a chance at a new start, and he knew that. In the old world, people befriended him because of his wealth. However, things were different here. Even though he had only been in this world for a month and a half(most of that time spent in the library) and known the Shadow Moon adventurer team for an even shorter time span, Cygnus knew they were good people. He decided he could get close to them. He would cherish these new friends he made and would do anything for them...even if it meant revealing his true identity…

* * *

Long ago in the past, during the time of the thirteen heroes. Many monsters ravaged the continent, several of which had been said to have fallen from a tear in the sky. They ranged from giant indescribable monstrosities to giant treants with power that rivaled that of the Dragon Lords. They had all been capable of destroying the world if they had wished for it. Thankfully however, the efforts of the thirteen heroes with the aide of the Platinum Dragon Lord had payed off. A majority of these creatures were killed or sealed while some went into hiding.

In the area between Arwinter and Austeria was a small forest and located near that forest was Oxion village. About 50-60 kilometers above that area was a mountain range. While it was not as large as the Azerlisia Mountains, it was still one of the largest mountain ranges within Empire territory.

Deep within one of its caverns was a small group of war trolls, goblins, and orcs. In front of them was a gigantic humanoid figure lying down on a pile of trees and bushes.

"What has happened to the scouting parties that were sent down south" said the figure

"They..uh..got killed, master" said a troll that wore a different breastplate than the rest

"Is that so? Why must these beasts be so weak? Am I cursed to be served by incompetent creatures?"Grumbled the giant in an annoyed tone

"ARGH!WE TROLLS PROUD, YOU SAY WE WEAK? WE ARE STRO-"

Before the retaliating troll soldier was able to speak another word, the troll officer that had spoken previously had stuck a sword through its chest.

"AP..APOLOGIES! Master, please forgive us and our comrade's insolence!"

"No matter, just make sure you keep the rest of them in line"

"We are blessed to have such a forgiving master"

"Are you going to keep groveling pathetically on the ground like that or are you going to do something about the..elimination of those scouting parties?"

"YE...YES SIR!"

{Hmmm...could it have been that blasted Platinum piece of shit?Possibly, those thirteen "heroes" are probably dead by now as well. It's not like they're immortal, but why would that dragon personally go out and eliminate a bunch of trolls? It's possible that some other outside force is involved. No matter, there is nothing in this world strong enough to defeat me now that those thirteen are out of the way}

* * *

"So, Biren, all we're suppose to do is escort some merchant's carts from Austeria to Arwinter?"-Cygnus

"Yes, that's all. Apparently they're holding some really valuable goods and that's why they asked for a gold ranked adventurer's team"

"I see, but why not have an adventurer's team from Austeria escort them instead of having us go to and from to escort them?"-Cygnus

"They said something about all the gold plus ranking adventurer's team being busy with ogre and goblin problems around the city"-Biren

"There seems to be a lot of those running around.."-Cygnus

"Yeah...usually they're not as organized as they are"-Philon

"Do you think they're following a leader or something"-Aeran

"If they were, that would be a huge problem"-Nell

"No kidding, we were almost wiped out by a few of them following some troll around…"-Reyra

Sensing the discomfort the group started feeling, Cygnus quickly tries to change the topic.

"Oh look guys, I can see Austeria over that hill, we're not that far away"-Cygnus

"Oh, oh yeah. We'll be able to reach the city in about an hour or two" said Biren, reading Cygnus' intent he gave him a silent thanks.

About an hour and a half later, the grouped arrived in front of the gates. Showing the guards at the front the request, they were able to get in quickly. Heading over to the adventurer's guild building, they saw a luxurious carriage outside being guarded by the guild's guards. Once they head inside they were escorted to a room where the client and a guild representative were speaking.

"Ah, I see you have arrived"said the client as the guild representative stepped out.

"I apologize if we made you wait"-Berin

"No no, not at all. It usually takes about 3-4 days anyway" replied the client

"I see, we are lucky to have such an understanding client, uh Mr?"-berin

"My name is Caius Valerius Esdras, nice to meet your"-Caius

"As am I, I am Berin and this is my team, Shadow Moon"-Berin

"Who's that over there? I was told you only had 5 members"-Caius

"Ah, that's our newest member, Cygnus, he had just joined our team recently but you do not have to worry, his skills are far more than enough to just guards some carriages"-Berin

"Nice to meet you Caius-san"-Cygnus

After the rest of the team finished introducing themselves, the group started talking about the details of the request.

"You see, I have some rare herbs that only grow around this time of the year. They can be used to make healing potions that are far more effective than what's currently on the market"-Caius

"Hmm, yes I can see why you needed a gold ranked adventurer's team. A healing potion is expensive,it can mean the difference between life or death"-Berin

"Good, you understand. Now, for this job, you will be paid a base amount of 2 gold for each of you. Then, depending on how difficult it was to guard the carriages, and the monsters that appear, you will receive additional payments"-Caius

"So the least we're getting is 10 gold coins entirely, but depending on the difficulty of the monsters, we can get payed more"-Philon

"That is correct, you're getting quite a decent amount of gold due to how valuable the herbs are. At least 100 potions can easily be made from the amount I have"-Caius

"That's impressive, so then, is that everything we need to know"-Aeran

"Ah yes it is, except one more thing. When do we depart?"-Berin

"Would tomorrow morning work?I will send a messenger to go wake all of you up an hour before we start so that you may eat and do anything else that you need to"-Caius

"That will work, then is that it for this meeting?"

"Yes it is, I will stay to discuss some other matters with my acquaintances so you may go"-Caius

"Farewell, we shall see you again tomorrow"-Berin

With the adventurers walking out, Caius' acquaintances started entering the room. There were only two of them, one was dressed in similar clothings to Caius. The other one was wearing a robe with a hood attached to it. He carried a wooden staff and there was a book hanging from his waist; he was obviously a magic caster.

"I was sent by master Fluder to safeguard the..goods..along with the adventurers"said the disciple

"Of course, all the magic tools and weapons are there, they will be in the last carriage, bringing up the rear"-Caius

"Good, after the recent attack on the Kingdom's capital by that demon calling himself Jaldaboath, we need to make sure the same doesn't happen to the Empire"replied the disciple

"But why can't we tell the adventurers about this?"-Caius

"These magic items are crucial to the Empire's future, we cannot take any risks"warned the magic caster

"Well if you say so, now, how about the other problem?"

The other person that spoke up was the other man that had entered the room. He was Caius' partner, the two of them are some of the most well known merchants in the city. They were known for all the medicinal items they sold; a majority of pharmacists in the city buy their supplies from them.

"So, what's going on around here?What's up with all the recent demi human activities going on around the mountains"

"We don't know yet Servius-san, the emperor has sent people to check it out but they never come back"replied the disciple

"First that problem with that demon and now disappearing scouting parties…"-Caius

"Things are looking bad"-Servius

"Yeah, that's why we need these supplies to be delivered to Arwinter as soon as possible. I only wish we could've gotten a stronger adventurer team"said the disciple

"By the way, you never told me your name. Care to tell?"-Servius

"Of course, you may call me Caeso"

"Nice to meet you, you already know but I am Servius"

"Now that that's over with, are you going to be the only one to go with us tomorrow?"-Caius

"Yes, I am more than capable, I am one of master Fluder's best students after all"-Caeso

"Good, I want to be able to see my family once this is over with"-Servius

With the discussion coming to an end, the men all returned to their inns for a night's rest before they begin their 3 days travel back to arwinter. At the break of dawn, 4 carriages could be seen inside the walls of the city, next to the gate. There was around 17 men standing around the carriages. Six of them were the adventurer team Shadow moon. One of them was a magic caster send by Fluder to assist in the transportation of the goods and the rest of the men were working for the merchants Caius and Servius. Once everything was prepared and everyone got ready, the group headed out, moving towards the capital city of the Empire, Arwinter.

* * *

"I am growing tired of you inferior trolls!"Boomed the giant

"I..I APOLOGIZE MASTER"Screeched the troll commander "But you must understand lord, we keep on getting interrupted by human scouting parties. At this rate we will not be able to get any more supplies for our army and ruling this world will become impossible"

"Impossible?are you implying that I need YOUR help to rule over a world with such measly lifeforms living in it?"Said the giant angrily with an annoyed tone

"I APOLOGIZE FOR MY INSOLENCE!"shaking with fear the troll swung his head down so quick a loud thud resounded within the cavern

"ENOUGH!I shall go out there myself, I am tired of waiting"

The giant stood up, revealing it's true high of 23 meters. Then it reached behind itself, pulling out a large warhammer with ice coming out of its back end and freezing air emanating out from it.

"Gather your army, we shall invade the human city today. Head out in front of the caverns entrance; we shall march through the forest, tear down their villages, and ravage their cities"Commanded the giant

"AT YOUR COMMAND MASTER!"Replied the troll

An hour later, in a small clearing between the Rokhalaiyan mountain range and the forest was an army of trolls, goblins, and ogres as well as some huge wolves that the troll commanders rode on. As soon as the giant in front of the army yelled out the command, the army marched forward.

As the sun rose to the highest point in the sky, the group of merchants accompanied by a mage and an adventurer's team decided to rest.

"This is good, we're making haste and all that's shown up so far is a couple of goblins"-Caius

"Indeed, there were some bandits but they knew better than to mess with our escorts"-Servius

"Do you notice anything strange going on? Caius-san?"Said Berin as he approached the two

"No why?"Replied Caius

"Look up at the sky above the forest, all the birds are flying away"-Berin

"Yeah,, you're right. Do you think something's happening in there?"-Caius

"OI! Aeran, Reyra!Get over here. Can you check out what's going on in the forest?"-Berin

"Sure thing, just wait right here, we'll be back in no time"Replied the two

Heading into the forest the two twin elves focused their natural elven abilities and followed the way towards the source of the commotion. With his ears twitching and perking up, Aeran signals for his sister to stop.

"Did you hear that?"-Aeran

"Yeah, it's like a stampede or something. I hear a bunch of thuds, but it's not rhythmic. Can't be anything too intelligent"-Reyra

"But then why are they moving like this in such a large group?"-Aeran

"I don't know, lets get closer to see what it is"-Reyra

Leaping from tree to tree, the two finally spotted the source of the noise. In front of them was a huge army of goblins, ogres, trolls, and giant beasts following a gigantic humanoid monster wielding a giant hammer. Suddenly, the giant turned his head in their direction and commanded the goblins and ogres towards them. Knowing that they were spotted, the elf twins jumped backward and started in a dash the moment they landed.

"We have to warn everyone, crap they're catching up"-Reyra

Together, the two started muttering to themselves

[Ability Boost]

[Capacity Building]

[Greater Evasion]

[Gale Acceleration]

[Pace of the Wind]

And with the last activation of martial arts, the two charged forward at incredible speed. Leaving behind them a gust of wind. With the sudden disappearance of the two they were pursuing, the goblins stared in confusion at the empty area in front of them.

Biren, seeing two figures rush towards him at incredible speed, draws his swords, getting ready for a fight. Once the figures got in front of him, he could tell that they were the twins. Panting and sweating, they were exhausted, using 5 different martial arts all at once had taken a toll on their bodies.

"REYRA, AERAN!Are you two alright?"-Biren

The two, inhaled and exhaled deeply, unable to answer due to fatigue.

"Move over Biren, I'll heal them"-Nell

Standing over the two, Nell started chanting a spell.

[Minor Healing:Rejuvenation]

With a faint green glow surrounding them, the two were able to get up and begin explaining what they saw.

"Goblins, trolls, orcs, and giant wolves, an entire army of them"-Aeran

"There's at least 5,000 of them, and they all seem to be following a giant carrying a humongous war hammer that seem to emit cold air"-Reyra

"Yeah, it seemed as though it could freeze you instantly if you got near it"-Aeran

"Frost started forming on the grass and trees that it passed by, we seriously need to get out of here guys"-Reyra

"Wait, a giant covered in frost wielding a hammer?"-Cygnus

"Yeah, hard to believe, I know. But it looks like that army of monsters is heading towards Arwinter"-Aeran

Cygnus-{That description sounds a lot like a Jötunn from Yggdrasil...They usually range from lvl 80 to 100. This could be bad, I know i'll be alright, but what if these guys get caught in the crossfire?And that weapon..it sounds like Almáttigr. While it's not a world item it's still a powerful divine class weapon. I have to be careful to not let things get to out of hand.}

"Hey Cygnus, you listening? I said they will reach the city in around four days at the pace they're going"-Reyra

"We need to get to the city asap and warn everyone"-Aeran

"Alright, I understand. ALRIGHT!EVERYONE LISTEN UP! There is an army marching towards our capital city, we need to hurry up and get there to warn the emperor"Taking control of the situation, Berin starts giving out orders to his team mates as well as telling the merchants what to do.

"We must rush to the city, but at the rate we're going, we will never reach the city in time. At most, we'll get there a day before that army, but that can change depending on their pace"-Berin

"Berin, I think I have something that can help. Before I left my homeland, I was given an item that summons a magical beasts. It is extremely fast and can carry up to three people"-Cygnus

"Is that so? Ok then, you will go ahead with two others to warn the emperor"-Berin

"Of course, Reyra, since you are the more...sensible of the two, go with Cygnus. Now then, do we need to send someone else with him?"-Berin

"I'll go, even if they have no reason to lie, I have more credibility than them"said Caeso

"Alright, then it's decided. Everyone else, get on the carriages and horses, we shall head out soon"-Berin

"Be careful guys, try to avoid crossing paths with them"-Reyra

"I know, you too, be careful sis"-Aeran

"Reyra, come here. I'm summoning our ride"-Cygnus

Once Reyra reached his side, Cygnus brought something out of his bag. It was a black whistle carved with lightning patterns. Within the grooves was what looked like a shining blue liquid flowing through it; as he held it in his hand, it starts pulsating and glowing with power. When he blew it, there was nothing. But then, the clouds above them started to swirl and darken. The air starts to dry out as Reyra's hair starts to stand up straight and sensing that something was about to happen, Caeso took a step back.

All of a sudden, a lightning bolt came down from the cloud and struck the ground kicking up dust and sand into the air. Once it cleared, the group saw the figure of an animal standing in a small crater. It was a magnificent beast with jet black fur. It had electricity flowing through it and its claws, fangs, tail, and eye glowed a bright blue color. Hopping onto its back, Cygnus signals for the other two to jump on. However, all they could do was stare in awe at the beast. After a moment, Cygnus snaps them back into reality.

"Guys, hurry up. There's no time, if we don't hurry, a lot of people will die"-Cygnus

With his words reaching them, the two regained their composure and hopped onto the beast's back behind Cygnus. Then without a warning, they suddenly took off.

Easily covering thirty meters in just a second. It moved with grace and agility, dodging obstacles without slowing down or throwing its riders off. Despite its speed, the group did not get a face full of wind and bugs. It was as if there was no wind, like they were standing absolutely still. Then with a grin, Cygnus mutters a spell and suddenly the creature almost doubled its speed.

At the rate they were moving, they would reach Arwinter within a couple of hours.

"Do you guys like it?"-Cygnus

"Y..Y yyy yes, it's absolutely marvelous, where did you get such a thing?"Replied Caeso

"Yeah, I've ever seen such a thing before, and trust me, I've seen a lot of animals"-Reyra

"It's..uh, exclusive to my home island. They used to be wild and few, but we domesticated them and trained them to be our mount; although only the strongest warriors get one since it takes them a long time to mature"-Cygnus

That was..another lie of course. In truth, Cygnus had won that mount during an event that promoted PKing even more than the game usually did. It was given out to the top 1% of players of who got the highest rankings. While one percent does seem low, due to Yggdrasil's massive player base and servers, over 100 thousand players received a mount. The Thunder Dash was considered one of the fastest if not fastest mount in Yggdrasil at the time. It was also capable of combat and was labeled a lvl 100 summons.

Riding on the back of the Thunder Dash, the two adventurer and imperial magic caster race towards the capital city of the Empire to warn the emperor of the advancing Jötunn's army.

Fin

* * *

Author's Note

Voila, chapter 3, almost twice as long as chapter 1 and 2. I feel like they should all be around 5000 words but i'm writing this all on a whim and ideas don't grow on a tree. Since I mentioned Cygnus' character's abilities/race somewhat I will also reveal his stats. I was warned to not make him too OP and I think I did a good job on keeping him balanced...maybe, I wouldn't know.

HP-85

MP-60

Physical Atk-80

Physical Def-75

Agility-70

Magical Atk-75

Magical Def-70

Resistance-100

Special Ability-95

Total-710

The total is only 25 over Ainz's stats..kinda, the wiki says it's 685+

Now, his stats when transformed

HP-265

MP-170

Physical Atk-400

Physical Def-20

Agility-150

Magical Atk-150

Magical Def-20

Resistance-50

Special Ability-55

Total-1,280

Alright, you guys give me your opinion on this. I think, with the def and resistance reduction but dmg increase, he becomes a bit of a glass cannon/health tank if that's possible. By the way, what do you think of the way I'm doing the dialogue/thoughts now. Ok, That's it for my uh notes? Idk if you would call it that, but anyway, see you guys next week.


	4. IV-Our Time Is Now

**I said in chapter 3 that I would post last week...turns out I lied. I had forgotten how daily life with school was due to spring break so I underestimated the amount of schoolwork I would have. I have received some great tips so this chapter will be a little different to the previous ones as well.**

* * *

When someone witnesses something unbelievable they can have many reactions; they can be awestruck, unaffected, or incredulous. As he saw the scene unfold in front of him, Caeso at the moment, was incredulous. He could not or rather would not believe what he was seeing, it defied all logic and shattered everything he thought he knew about humans.

"Impossible..he he, this can't be...how ca...how can he?" He mumbled softly to himself. Unable to hold himself up, his knees started to buckle and he eventually collapsed on all fours. Laughing quietly to himself, a wide grin appeared on his face as his pupils shrunk. He had the look of a mad man whose perception of the world itself was torn apart.

* * *

Two Days Ago…

With Arwinter steadily increasing in size over the horizon, the two people riding behind Cygnus on the Thunder Dash had gaping mouths.

"In..Incredible! What would've taken a horse half a day of continuous galloping took this beast only a few hours" exclaimed Caeso

"No kidding, I've never seen any creature move so fast" replied Reyra

"It's not considered one of the fastest mounts for nothing"said Cygnus with a slight hint of pride

As they neared the gates, the guards were all shocked to see three humans riding on a large, black feline looking beast with electricity coursing through it. They stepped back in fear but held out their spears and took a defensive position nonetheless.

In a stern and loud voice, one of them spoke up, "HALT! Identify yourself immediately, do not take another step or our archers [ pointing up, he indicated to the top of the watchtowers ] will open fire!"

"I am Caeso, one of master Fluder's student and these two here are adventurers"

"How can I be sure you are telling the truth? And what is that beast that you are riding on?"replied the guard

Reaching into his knapsack, Caeso pulled out a scroll. He showed it to the guard, making sure they saw the emperor's crest on the wax stamp that sealed the it.

Realization dawning on their faces, the guards lowered their weapons and the one that spoke up started apologizing, "My apologies, I did not realize that you have orders directly from the emperor, please go ahead, you and your associates may pass"

With permission to enter the city, Cygnus mentally ordered the Thunder Dash to rush towards the emperor's castle

* * *

Inside the throne room were a few figure, the two that seemed to have the most authority was the one sitting on the throne itself, and the old man standing besides him.

"Is that everything your team has found out about this tomb?"commanded the Emperor.

His name was Jircniv Rune Farlord El Nix. After ascending to the throne at the age of 12, he became known as the blood emperor. Under his rule, the Empire started to flourish.

"Yes your majesty"replied the one that was addressed

"Then you may go"

After the man had walked out of the room, Jircniv began to converse with the Court Wizard of his empire.

"What do you think gramps? Do you think it's time for Cunt Femel to "find out" about the tomb?"

"Yes, we have all the information we need, it is time to put the plan into action"replied the old man. His name was Fluder Paradyne, he was also known as the Court Wizard of the Baharuth Empire and was known to be able to use up to 6th tier magic. With the help from his magic, he has lived for a total of 268 years.

"Alright, then contact your student to let him know"commanded Jircniv

Getting up to leave the room, Fluder suddenly stopped when he heard the commotion coming from outside the castle.

"What in the world is going on out there?"complained Jircniv

Walking over to the window, the two of them stared in confusion as three figures and the imperial guards stared each other down.

* * *

The guards were going about their day as usual, with no one daring to attack the Empire capital, they were bored out of their minds. But today however, was different. From their post in front of the tower leading to the throne room, they heard a bunch of noises coming from behind the walls.

Then all of sudden they saw a flash of black and blue jump over the wall. From the other side of the the courtyard, they saw a majestic beast the size of an elephant. It had short black fur and glowing blue claws and fangs. It's eyes sent a chill down their spines, they knew this was not something they could fight.

The beast charged towards them, with three people on its back. As they got closer and closer, the three figures jumped off, but the beast continued charging. However, right before it reached them, it started to fade away into nothingness. First was its tail, then it started traveling up the creature's body until it was no longer there.

Perplexed by what had just happened, the guards simply stared at the empty space where the beast should've been. There was absolute silence until one of the guards finally spoke up

"You three, who are you? Are you friend or foe? And why have you come here"

"Is it just me or anyone else getting a sense of déjà vu?"mumbled Reyra

"Yeah, you're not alone. Let me get this over with quickly"replied Caeso

Walking up to the guards, the magic caster pulled out a scroll with the emperor's seal on the wax sealing. The guards eyed it carefully until a voice interrupted them from above.

"Caeso? Is that you? Why have you returned?"Fluder asked

"I have returned to discuss some urgent issues, these other two are adventurers; they have come along with me to better explain the situation"

"Guards, let them in"ordered Fluder

Relaxing a little, the guards stood back and opened up the doors into the building.

The three figures stepped inside and proceeded towards the throne room where the Emperor and the Court Wizard were currently waiting.

Once inside the throne room, Caeso, followed by Cygnus and Reyra stood before Jircniv and Fluder.

"So tell me, why have you returned so soon?"questioned Fluder

"There are some urgent matters I have to discuss with you and his majesty, it is regarding all the recent demi human activities and our missing scouting parties"

Noticing Caeso signaling for her to speak up, Reyra stepped up and started her explanation.

"While traveling back towards the city with the herbs, our leader noticed some disturbances in the forest. So he sent my brother and I to go and investigate...and [*gulp] we ran into an army of demihumans being lead by a giant"

"An army of demihumans being lead by a giant?"said the Emperor with a confuse look on his face

"Yes, your highness. The army also consisted of giant wolves, they were not beastmen. Their forces number in the thousands and I have a feeling that the giant leading them is worth more troops than the entire army. At the rate they are traveling, they will reach the city within the next few days"replied Reyra

"If what you say is true, we have no time to waste. Fluder, summon all your students capable of flight and invisibility magic, we will send them to further investigate this army so that we may better understand how to fight back; this will push back our plans involving Count Femel, but this matter takes priority"

"Of course your majesty, Caeso, come. We shall gather the other four top students, including your brother"

"And what of these two?"asked Caeso

"The elf can stay and further discuss what she saw...as for the warrior...I do not know" replied Jircniv

"No problem, I will go back and meet up with the others while they rush back over here"

And with that, the conversation was over. Fluder, Caeso, and Cygnus stepped out of the room as Reyra and Jircniv stayed behind to further discuss the situation.

As he made his way out of the castle and towards the city gates, Cygnus contemplated what the things he could do, "should I go ahead and kill the Jötunn and defeat his army? If I did however, the others will seem like a bunch of liars. But then again, if I don't do go ahead and eliminate that army, a lot of people will die...what should I do?"

Racking his head, Cygnus tried to think of a solution but to futile efforts. "If only I had my guild members or the NPCs we created, they could help me fight while keeping the people safe…I can definitely secure the safety of my friends, but what about the inhabitants of the city or the soldiers?"

With his mind in turmoil, Cygnus summoned his Thunder Dash and sped towards the others that were still with the merchants.

* * *

Meanwhile in Arwinter…

"Everyone, I have orders from the Emperor. The five of you are to travel to the eastern forest and do reconnaissance on an army of demihumans. You must all be careful, but since you are my best students, I have faith that you will be alright"

"Wait, master, we only have a few days? Even with our skills, this will be difficult"

"I understand Quintis, but this is an urgent matter, I am sorry we cannot give you more time"replied Fluder

After explaining everything to his students and giving them their instructions, Fluder walked back to the throne room where Jircniv had already finished talking with Reyra.

"Ah Fluder, you're back. Perfect, I have heard everything that girl had to tell me about this new threat. I want to ask you, do you think this have anything to do with that tomb we found?"

"Not likely your majesty, it's true that the timing is perfect, but the demihuman army is mostly just a bunch of monsters following another monster superior to themselves"

"If you say so gramps, and another thing, from the description that girl gaved me, I do not think our available troops will be enough. While I do not doubt their might, there might be some goblins or orcs that could get past them, and in large numbers, they may be too much for our guards"

Looking at Jircniv questionably, Fluder asked, "Are you thinking of hiring adventurers and workers?"

"Precisely"

"While I do not doubt that idea, I do not think we will get enough help with the time we have"

"Then we'll just raise the reward, 10 gold pieces with a 5% increase in pay for each monster they slay for each member should be enough"

"That will certainly grab their attentions, While I do think it will be quite costly, It is for the sake of the Empire's future"said Fluder

"Perfect, then I will issue the request to the Adventurer's guild and have my men contact some worker groups. You will create a battle strategy and once we get the reports from your students, we will look over and rework whatever is necessary"

* * *

Later that day, Cygnus had finally returned to the rest of the Shadow Moon adventurer's group.

"Berin, we have spoken with the Emperor, Caeso, that magic caster, is gathering up a team to do recon on the goblins and Reyra was ordered to stay behind and give the emperor more details"

"Is that so, well alright, we will continue traveling for a few more hours before resting for the night. I am sure that they need rest too, even if demihumans are more physically capable than humans, they still need rest"

"I'm worried Berin"said Cygnus

"What do you mean"

"While I do not doubt your skills, this conflict seems like it will be a large one"

"I appreciate your concern Cygnus, but I promise, we will be fine"

"Still…" Suddenly a thought came to him, Cygnus' face lit up as a plan to keep his friends safe started brewing inside his head.

"I have this spell, it takes an already existing item and recreates it..umm..It's called [Greater Sacrifice]." Actually it's called [Create Lesser Item], it can create an item ranging from lvl 20 to 25 but I can't just tell them that thought Cygnus

"I can take a piece of your armor like your chestplate, and recreate it to be stronger than before with some enchantments of my choosing"

"WHAT?! I don't have much experience with magic but even I know that is extraordinary"exclaimed Biren

"I have never heard of such a spell Cygnus, what tier is it?"interjected Philon

"Uhh, it is my highest tier spell and the only 5th tier spell I know. It does seem powerful, I know. But it also has a huge drawback...It drains my mana and leave me with just the bare minimum. And even though I can always wield my swords, I cannot wield them as effectively"

"Yeah, having a majority of your strength drained is not good at all, you're our strongest fighter after all. How long does your power stay drained for?"questioned Philon

"Depending on the armor and enchantment I can be weakened for up to half a day"replied Cygnus

"With the battle that is sure to come, having you incapacitated for that long is not an option"said Nell

"We have a few days, I can probably change at least one piece of your equipment for each of you"

"Are you sure Cygnus? Do you think you can do it?"replied Biren with a concerned tone of voice

Sensing genuine sincerity in his voice, Cygnus smiled a little but at the same time felt a pang of guilt. He was lying to them after all.

"Yeah, I'm sure of it. And my Thunder Dash can always fight for me if it ever comes down to it"

With the group acknowledging Cygnus' determination and kindness they each gave him a piece of their equipment that they wished for him to upgrade.

* * *

Two days later in the plains that lead to the eastern gates of Arwinter stood an army of 30,000 imperial soldiers, 1,000 imperial air guards and 150 of Fluder's best students.. Behind them stood rows of adventurers and workers numbering around 2 to 3 hundred. They ranged from iron to mythril rank in strength with the majority being closer towards the iron rank end. Out of all the adventurers and workers, three teams stood out the most.

Team Icefall was the highest ranking adventurer team present; consisting of 6 members, they were the only orichalcum ranked adventurer team present.

The worker team Night Bloods was the one of the most well known group in Arwinter. They only have 4 members but some say they rival the strength of mythril ranked adventurer teams, maybe even orichalcum.

Lastly, was team Shadow Moon. even though they were only a gold ranked adventurer team, their members was what stood out.

The most noticeable of them was a warrior clad in full white plate armor with a red cape that concealed a magnificent great sword that was two thirds of his height. He also had two short swords hanging from his waist and with his helmet currently off, one could see his handsome features. He also had dark purple hair and striking heterochromic eyes, one was bright blue while the other was yellow, and instead of having whites, it was replaced with darkness that further displayed his yellow eye.

The rest of the team were the image of a standard gold ranked adventurer team...except one thing. They all had at least one piece of gear that they should not have been able to purchase at all. The other warrior had an enchanted chestplate that looked to be as strong as platinum or mythril. It was reminiscent of the armor worn by Baziwood Peshmel fo the four imperial knights. The two mages each had a mahogany staff, one had a blue circular crystal and the other a red jagged crystal at the tip. Two snakes curved around one another and the met up at the tip of each staff with their mouths opening up; they appeared to be trying to devour the crystals and had so much details on them, one would think that they were real. The male half elf had an enchanted bow that was made of a dark brown wood; it had vine like designs throughout its length and gold metal pointing out the end of the lower and upper limb. The grip also seemed to have been made of leather with notches for the fingers. His sister had two identical daggers, it resembled an eagle or bird of prey of some kind with the wings being the blade. The bird's neck and head made up the handle and it had red, diamond shaped designs on it. The blade curved back slightly and no hand guard was present.

The atmosphere was morbid and the less experienced adventurers shook in their armor. It was early morning and the air was cold, the grass was covered in a thin layer of frost and was somewhat slippery. Despite that, most of the non veteran adventurers and workers had sweat rolling down their necks.

As the soldiers breathed out, they could see their breaths in the air. The sun had just started to rise and there was no sign of life anywhere besides the human standing in front of the city of Arwinter. It was quiet, all one could hear was the heavy breathing of newbie warriors and the occasional shuffling of the workers and adventurers.

Suddenly, birds flew out from the forest in front of them. Feathers falling down with each group of birds that got startled into flight.

The men heard a loud roar and the sound of a stampede coming towards them. From behind the trees, stepped out a large humanoid creature followed by multiple goblins and ogres. It wore a brown colored shirt and pant. It had boots and gauntlets that had animal fur around them. There was a leather belt around its waist and it also had a sort of skirt with fur lining its edges. Around its back was a black cape with fur around its edges that hung from the giant's shoulders and down to its waist. However, the most prominent prominent piece of equipment was held in its hands.

It was a huge war-hammer that was almost as long as the giant was tall. The front was made out of pure metal, it curved in at the middle and was engraved with strange glowing runes. Its back side was like a giant icicle sticking out horizontally. It emitted a cold aura and one could almost see the cold air that came off of it.

Then, the giant lifted up the hammer and slammed the bottom of the handle down on the ground. With a loud roar the demihuman army charged forward, "ATTACK!"

* * *

Further up north, to the East of the empire, near the Re-Estize Kingdom border in the Agrand Council Alliance lies a city. The city was a fairly large city, and it was just under 75 kilometers away from the mountain range separating the Alliance from the kingdom. It was called Blanche. The city had several villages and towns surrounding it with the largest one being Zenari. The city was a busy and lively city, it had a large market districts where merchants from across the land would sell their goods. And unlike the majority of the other nations on the continent, demihumans and humans alike roamed the streets.

Walking through the streets was a young demihuman girl. She had long red hair tied into two braids that ran down the side of her head horizontally and met up at the back. Where they met at the back of her neck, she had them tied together with a red ribbon and left the rest of the hair to hang behind her. She had striking blue eyes that resembled Cygnus' left eye and was a world class beauty. She curved in and out where she was suppose to and had a fair complexion. She wore a red traditional modern Chinese dress made out of silk. Gold roses were engraved on the dress and the rim of the dress had black a black trim. The dress was almost too tight on her so it further flaunted her bosom and behind.

On both sides of her cheek, were three light streaks resembling a dog or cat's whiskers and she had two pointed dog ears on her head. They were orange on the outside but the inside of the ear was pink and there was white hair pointing out. Moving independently behind her were 9 orange, white tipped tails.

"Are you sure we're going the right way?"said the person to her right

While the other girl wore bright colors, the one who spoke up was mostly dressed in black with a few other colors thrown in. She wore a black short shorts that would fail most school dress codes. It was made of a leather like material and had a soft white material around the rims of the legs. Also, on both sides,left and right, two white stripes flanking a yellow stripe ran down. She wore two black leather leggings that went up about a quarter of her thigh before stopping; it also had the same stripe designs as the shorts. The leggings and shorts combined left a decent bit of skin showing, revealing her thick, plump thighs. Additionally, she wore yellowish brown leather boots that went up half way towards her knees; it had the same soft white material around the rims.

Her shirt was an almost plain, black, long sleeve t-shirt that was made of cotton instead of leather. It too had the same stripes running down the sides of the sleeves.

Around her neck was a long darkish red scarf that was tied in a way so that one end would hang off behind her. It went down the majority of her height, almost touching the ground, and at the end of the hanging end was a strange runic symbol that had a blue glow.

She was a little taller than the red haired girl and had a similar complexion. However, where the other girl had bright red hair, she had dark black hair that seem to swallow the sunlight itself. She had heterochromic eyes that contrasted one another. Her right eye was mostly covered by her long dark hair but one could make out its color. The iris was a deep blue like the ocean, but instead of pupils, it had what looked to be gears and a clock in a lighter bluish white color. Her left eye was also peculiar, the iris was a golden yellow and it had one black slit down the middle, like the eye of a cat or a snake. Her pale skin flaunted her soft pink lips and displayed the freckles that ran horizontally across her face from one cheek to the other. Her natural face was serious and tough and yet it was also kind and sincere. She too had similar curves to the other girl that were further amplified by her skin-tight clothing and could be considered a world class beauty.

She could almost be confused for a human at first glance if not for her horns. She had two demonic horns sprouting from her head. They resembled the horns on an impala with its ridges and it curved back around her head. As it curved back, it also curved upward. The majority of the horn was black with the tip that curved upward and half sideways half forward being white. Along the outer side of the two horns, two smaller horns similar in formation and curves as the main horn's tip sprouted.

"Of course we are"replied the previous girl with a hint of annoyance in her voice

"That soul card was made by my brother. He is a max level alchemist and spell crafter AND expert on teleportation after all"spoke up a young male voice.

He was shorter than both the girls and wore a simple bronze colored spartan chestplate with a radiating green gem at the center. Under the chestplate he wore an enchanted mythril chain-mail shirt and a plain brown shirt under that. On his hands were two metal gauntlets that also had glowing green gems on the back. He wore a classic spartan skirt and greaves that were all made of a bronze colored metal. He wore a long green cape and under that cape was a brown, metallic shield that had a strange insignia of a goat head. On his waist hung an enchanted bronze short sword that glowed with a green aura. Also, on the opposing side of his waist from the sword was a bamboo reed pipe that looked to have been exquisitely crafted by a master artisan.

He was normal enough but he wore no shoes due to the fact that he did not have human legs; he had the legs of a goat. The hair on his legs were a light brown color, the same as the hair on his head. He had soft green eyes and short spiky hair. On his head, sprouted two curved goat horns He looked to have been no older than 13 years old.

Out of the people walking down the alley, he was the weakest and to an extent, useless. However, he actually had the most authority at the moment.

"Ah, sorry Ysolda-sama(Yuh-Sol-Dah) I didn't mean to insult your brother or anything"replied the dark haired girl indifferently

"Ah, it's ok Sin-chan"he replied knowing full well that she did not mean a single word she said

As they walked through the city, they attracted attention left and right due to their gear, but not entirely, most people stared at them, mainly the two females, out of lust or jealousy. However, even with the gaze of everyone around them, the dark haired girl continued walking, arms raised and hands clasped together behind her head without a care in the world despite the serious face plastered onto the front of her head.

The red haired girl on the other hand, had a more care-free and childish look on her face, and yet if one were to stare at her eyes he could instantly tell that she was serious.

As they turned and walked down an alley, a small group consisting of three orcs, a cyclop, and a minotaur approached them. The cyclop and minotaur circled around them to face them while the three orcs stayed behind and blocked them off from the rear.

After a brief moment of silence the minotaur spoke up "Hey there little ladies"

"Why don't you ditch the brat and come hang out with some real adults" at this comment, the cyclop gave an amused grunt and the three orcs released a small chuckle simultaneously

"No thanks, I don't hang around with grizzly bears"retorted the raven-haired girl with a snort

"We've got ourselves a little joker"exclaimed the minotaur without so much as a hint of anger, he seem have a lot of patient

"Anyway, if you kindly come and...play...with us we won't have to use force and your little friend there will live another day without a broken arm or leg"warned the minotaur with a slight hint of malice in his voice

Not backing down, the girl retaliated, "you don't scare me, I bet it's fat under all that hair, dirt, and sweat"

Growling a bit at this insult, the minotaur spoke again, this time, everyone present could clearly hear the impatience and annoyance in his voice growing.

"I'll warn you one last time girl, you and your redhead friend over there are coming with us or else we'll hurt you and that little goat of yours"

With a sigh, the redheaded girl finally spoke up, "please sir, i'm sorry if my friend here insulted you but we really are in a hurry, is there anyway you can let us pass"

"Not a chance, not after everything she's said. The only way you're getting out of this alley is us dragging you away if we have to"

At his words, the redhead started to walk forward ever so slowly until the third and final figure in their group raised a hand to stop her

Releasing a small sigh, he whispered quietly to her, "while I know you'll hold back unlike Sin-chan, there's still a chance you can heavily injure them. So step back and let me deal with this instead, i'll just knock them out"

And with that, she stepped back to her original position while allowing the boy who was younger than her to step forward and confront the what seemed to be the leader of the group of hoodlums.

"Look mister, we're not looking for any trouble. Get out of here now and WE..no I won't use any force"

First the air was silent and the rag tag gang started laughing hysterically

"HA HA HA! That is funny boy, HA HA...you're saying YOU will beat all FIVE of us?"

Sighing a little, he mumbled, "whatever, this is getting tiring. Lets just get this over with"

The boy then took a step forward and suddenly with a whisper under his breath, he appeared behind the minotaur. He quickly smacked the back of the half man half bull demihuman's neck and the thing collapsed, he was knocked out instantly; his eyes rolling to the back of his head and his mouth foaming a little.

Suddenly the laughter stopped as the four remaining thugs took a more serious pose and stared angrily at the boy who knocked out their leader.

"What have you done boy? What trickery are you using? No matter, your sneaky tactics won't work on us now that we're alert" croaked the orc standing to the left

Then all three orcs charged the boy while the cyclop lumbered towards him. They too were knocked out with the cyclop being the exception. It stumbled back in fear as he watched a boy no bigger than his arm take out all four member of his group. He then proceeded to turn around and run, the boy did not pursue.

Fin

* * *

 **And that's a wrap, I think that's a good place to end at. Now that I've actually written some more, I can say for sure that I won't be able to update weakly, maybe once every two weeks and that's what I'll aim for. As for this chapter, I hope you like it. I tried to add more descriptions and uh yeah. Leave a review to tell me what you think so that I can improve. I would say this is it for my note.**


End file.
